In conventional systems, users are able to access a plethora of media assets and services across a wide variety of devices. Furthermore, the user may access the plethora of media assets and services by navigating a series of on-screen menus. To do so, the user is often forced to repeatedly input the same set or sets of commands to perform a desired task. Such repetition is often tedious and thus negatively impacts the viewing experience of the user.